


He didn't need him.

by INeedMyCoffee7



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Fix-It, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMyCoffee7/pseuds/INeedMyCoffee7
Summary: A drunk Tony Stark and a certain burner phone in his hands.What could possibly go wrong?





	He didn't need him.

It was one of those nights,he was feeling lonely after many hours(even days?)in the lab,decided to go to the penthouse,he was out,watching the city that never slept….a half-empty bottle of scotch next to him,a flip phone in his hand.He looked for the millionth time on the screen,staring at the only name there…

 _Steve Rogers_  
_678-136-7092_

Why did he send him the damn phone?He was fine after everything that happened,he certainly didn’t need him.He didn’t need a certain blond running around the compound being so right about everything that drove him crazy.He didn’t need him distract him from his lab after countles hours in there,begging him to join the rest of the team for a movie night.He didn’t need him hiding his parents’ death,murder to be correct,all for protecting his pal, _Bucky_.He didn’t need him

Or did he?

He didn’t realize when he pressed the call button,or when he brought the phone to his ear,hoping that Captain, _Steve_ would answer.He wanted to just listen to his voice

_“Tony?”_

Damn.Did he really answer?

“Tony?Are you there?”

Yeap.That was his voice,Steve _freaking_ Roger’s voice.

“I’m here”

It was more like a whisper,Steve could barely hear.

“Are you okay?everything okay?”

Did it really matter to him?Nothing was okay.When was everything okay?

“Fine.Everything’s fine”

_Liar._

“Then...why are you calling?”he sounded confused.

Seriously? _He probably is feeling lonely after you left him all alone in Siberia idiot_

“Just-just wanted to listen to you”

What’s gotten into him?Why was he saying this?

“Oh”he definitely sounded surprised. “okay”  
_Awkward_

“Uhm...I’m sorry.I shouldn’t have called,it was a mistake,I should probably hang-”

“No!”He heard Steve’s voice saying. “Please.I wanted to talk to you too”

“Then why didn’t you call?”

“I didn’t know if you wanted to talk”

Well,he wasn’t wrong.If he wasn’t drunk,if he had a clear mind,he would probably just ignore the call.

“I don’t know what I want anymore.But that’s who I am right?I wish I were you,I wish I was Mr. Right,but clearly I am not.”

Howard was right after all.

“Tony,are you drunk?”

“Maybe”

he looked at the bottle next to him. _Sure I am Cap,otherwise we wouldn’t be talking._

“you should probably head to bed”

“why do you even care?”

And then he said it.

“I always care about you”

_Damn you Rogers._

“Like you did in Siberia?”

He had it coming.

“Tony,it’s not the right time to talk about this.Please go to sleep”

“They say,that when people are drunk,they are always honest.’ he paused for a moment “Are you afraid of the truth Rogers?”

“I’m afraid you’ll say things that you may want to take back” _I’m afraid,because I may want you to take them back_

Tony didn't realize when he let the next sentence escape his lips.

“I just need you Cap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first work!  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!  
> btw steve's number is the one from infinity war


End file.
